ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard Mantis Interaction
event is a random event that can happen when you talk to a Mantis crewmember in an empty beacon. Event Text The text for this event varies, and could be any of the following: *'2x': Your Mantis is busy sharpening claws. "Later, Captain." You rather prefer not to bother the creature... *''Your Mantis crew member looks quite pleased with itself. When you ask why, it explains how it just figured out what a fortune it can make from selling Rebel POWs as slaves. You're not sure if you are happy that this crewman is on your side.'' *''Your Mantis crew member speaks openly, but you forgot your universal translator on the bridge. You just hear a wide variation of soft clicking.'' *''The Mantis is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that the crewman is at its personal "lair," performing some Mantis war ritual.'' *''The Mantis is nowhere to be found. The computer informs you that the crewman is in its personal "lair," training in claw combat.'' *''Your Mantis wonders when will be the next time it gets to kill a fully sentient being. It seems to be worryingly eager to do so.'' *''Your Mantis explains it is, "to put it in your language, a vicious killing machine." It wonders what else you could ever want to know about it.'' *''The Mantis is coughing up some acid as you approach it. "Better stand back, Captain. Caught a Mantis cold. Hehe." You are not sure if the creature is indeed sick or just wants to scare you.'' *''Your Mantis crew member explains at length the joy of feasting on raw meat.'' *''Your Mantis crew member describes in detail the taste of human blood. "Ah sorry Captain, I thought this might interest you... Did you ever think about this? That Rebels taste just like Federation humans? Maybe you and the enemy are not so different after all." You'd rather not contemplate on that.'' *''Your Mantis asks if you ever thought about how it would be if everyone in the galaxy hated you, even members of your own species. "Since I joined the Federation, I will never be able to return to my Clan. But I'm not complaining, Captain and I'm certainly fine with the challenging life I've chosen. Even a little proud."'' *''Your Mantis explains that, even after serving for some time under your command, it still does not understand the concepts of empathy and compassion.'' *''Upon your inquiry, the Mantis freely explains how the acid it spits is produced in its throat. Fascinating and scary.'' *''The Mantis claims it has killed several dozens of humans before joining the Federation. It wants to know how this makes you feel.'' *''The Mantis says it likes the Rock, because they are strong opponents.'' *''The Mantis wonders, "Will the humans ever prove to be more than worthless meat sacks?" It claims that it joined your crew to find out.'' *''The Mantis says it respects you because of your personal actions and the Federation for its former victories in battle, but it also thinks both the human species and the galactic alliance it is connected to will eventually be destroyed by stronger forces. You wonder if it refers to the swarms or the Rebels.'' *''The Mantis wonders if it will ever rejoin its former clan.'' *''The Mantis says since it joined the Federation, its former clan sees it as a traitor and has exiled it. The creature claims it does not care, but does it really?'' *''The Mantis explains that slavery, and the dependency on "weak aliens", was one of the reasons for it to leave the swarms. Now it has doubts if the Federation was the stronger alliance to choose. What should you make of this?'' *''The Mantis says it is reading about the Federation-Mantis war in its free time. It compliments you on the Federation's tactical decisions, but criticizes its "lack of viciousness and thirst for essential body fluids."'' *''Your Mantis asks if you want to see its collection of human thumbs, then it bursts into badly autotranslated laughter. You remain silent, so the creature explains that it still does not understand how jokes work. "What is this social practice good for anyway? Arg, Aliens..."'' *''The Mantis is confident its species will eventually wipe out the Federation and Rebels altogether and rule supreme over the galaxy. "Don't worry Captain, it's unlikely we will live to see it. And I, as a Federation collaborator, will have no place in this future anyway."'' *''The Mantis stresses the many advantages of boarding operations.'' *''The Mantis is contemplating the war effort of the swarms. Even if the Rebellion could be defeated, will there be more war? The creature hopes so.'' **Nothing Happens. Category:Events Category:Crew Interactions